Uninvited Visitors
by Seyraa Analaka Everette
Summary: Nineteen year old Seyraa and her friends get involved in a innocent game. Strangely enough, the board calls forths a few inexpected visitors drop by..Including the Majere Twins. ::Grin.:: Enjoy.


Note- .. Hey. I don't own any of these characters that most of you remember from the Dragonlance Series. Others ARE (C) by me.. Such as Seyraa Analaka Everette and Ceporo Azeros. Anyways, I might write\type more if I get some positive reviews..eh. This won't seem like a Dragonlance fanfic a first..but just read on, alright? e.e; Wish me luck.  
  
  
Prologue.  
  
"..yeah, that was just about the most freaky thing I've ever seen."  
  
  
Seyraa was gathered about a game board. This little group activity was hosted by Seyraa's best friend, Rakel. The only boy joining them was Joshua..their hands were on a device on the board that was "pointing out" certain letters...  
"Where are you taking us?" Asked the daring Rakel, who had asked most questions before. With the free hand, she brushed on fiery curls, streaked gold by her own design.  
The device produced the words "far away". Joshua seemed nervous. "Great. I always thought these stupid games were creepy," he muttered, stopping as Rakel cast him a bone-chilling glare.  
"Will you shut up? It's just a game!" She near-shouted in exasperation. She refocused her eyes on the device. "Seyr', you need to ask a question, alright?"  
Seyraa bit her lip. She had remarkably pale skin and fine features. Known as the freak of the three best friends, she also seemed to be the most quiet. Unlike Rakel, she was silent and spoke much less then her friends. "Alright," she almost whispered. She was already scared out of her wits by this strange game.  
"Uh," she began, thinking. Rakel was growing restless. She held her chin in one hand and eyed Seyraa as she hesitated. "Who are you?"  
The board "asked", "We bring them?"  
Joshua squirmed uncomfortably. "I wish I was with Ryan. We'd do something normal," his green eyes cast a meaningful glance at Rakel.  
"Josh!" Breathed Seyraa.  
The device was moving again.  
"Only talk when you have removed your hands, dimwit!" Hissed Rakel in annoyance and a certain amount of fright.  
The board led them to, "..Ryan? Do you mean.."  
Seyraa was shivering uncontrollably at this point. She removed her hands and clinched crystal blue eyes shut. "Let's stop! Please!" She cried.  
"Yeah," whispered Rakel..she, too, released her grip on the device and wiped her damp palms on red capris. "Josh, you can..let go," she murmered.  
"Thank god," sighed Joshua in relief. He stood, stretched.  
Seyraa stood as well, hauling Rakel to her feet. The brown eyes of Rakel were wide..glued to the bored, which was motionless. Josh rolled his eyes.  
"Cut it out, will you, Rakel? You're going to give Seyr' a heart attack," he stated, patting Seyaa's dyed white hair. Though it curled in blue tips, her hair was only slightly wavey.  
Seyraa smiled and moved away from him. "I'm not scared at all," she almost laughed. "Rakel always plays jokes on me. I'm to flighty, that's all."  
Rakel shook her head. "No! I'm not joking! The board said that they were coming," said Rakel in a shuddering voice. She reached down and slammed the board together, tossed it into the package it came in. She again was wiping her hands on her pants.  
"I'm going home," muttered Joshua, walking to the coat rack to grab his sweatshirt. Pulling it over his head, he waved. Opening the door, he entered the windy night.  
Rakel grumbled what might have been a goodbye under her breath. She then began going up the winding stairs to the third level of Seyraa's house.  
"Rakel, are you going to bed already?" Asked Seyraa with a raised brow. Rakel was one to stay up all night, watch movies, and basically scare the wits out of her friend.  
"Yeah, I'm..tired," she said slowly. That was it..once Seyraa heard Rakel close the door to her room, the light flick off, she sat down in the nearest chair. For long moments, her azure eyes stared at the game board..packed away innocently. Rising again to her feet, she picked up the game. Opening a window, she threw it into her back yard.  
Seyraa lived out in the country. Just opening the door, she could hear the horses in their stalls, shrieking at the sudden appearence of a flying object landing in the pasture.  
Seyraa then flopped down on the couch. She turned on the stereo, playing her favorite song for serenity, "I Hope You Dance", softly. She closed her eyes...forced the thoughts of the terrefying game session they had had earlier. In moments, she was asleep.  
Her parents were off on business for the weekend. Seyraa regretted having Rakel over that saturday night. For some reason, she looked forward to her parents' return...  
  
That morning, Seyraa woke up early..the sun was not up yet, but it's light was causing the horizon to turn a slight baby blue and a tad violet. Seyraa was stroking her horse, a grey arabian. She kissed her velvet nose and brushed the back mane from the horse's mismatched, blue and brown eyes.  
As she walked down the dirt trail that split the pasture to the tack house(She was getting oats for her horse.), she admired the stars, still hung in the sky. In her stargazing, she wasn't watching her step. Thuse, she was surprised when her bare feet tangled with something soft on the ground, and she collapsed to the grass.  
Groaning in pain, having fallen on a rock, she picked it up and glared at the bleeding gash on her upper arm. She hurled the rock past the wooden fence and stood, glancing about for that piece of cloth, maybe Josh's sweatshirt, that she had tripped on.  
Upon looking down at the grass, she realized it wasn't a sweatshirt.  
Two forms layed sprawled out at her feet, as if they had jumped out of a hot air balloon.  
Due to the lingering shadows, she could not see the faces of the two. One lay on his(apparently) stomach. What she did notice were huge arms, dark-ish skin, and curling hair. He was dressed strangly, like he may have walked out of some old play. He wore gold armor, somewhat dirty from his fall.  
As for the other, she could make out little. He lay on his side, a wide hood over his head. He was shrouded in black velvet, the soft cloth she had tripped on.  
More then a little amazed, she stepped back. And to her surpise, she ran into something else. She spun on heel to stare at another man. Dark, longish brown hair fell over his face. He wore a rough, brown material. She knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder..he was huddled in a ball, whimpering and talking to himself.  
Once she touched him, he started and looked up. "What in the abyss," he breathed, standing quickly. Green eyes pierced her thoughts. Unwillingly, she stepped back. "Who are you?" He demanded.  
Stepping back once more, she fell over the two men behind her. This caused the big man to groan and move a bit. The other man just huffed as if the air was knocked out of him.  
Screaming, Seyraa scrambled to her feet and ran to the nearest of the willow trees in the pasture and jumped into it's branches. When she glanced at them in fright, she saw that the two who used to be unconscious were standing. The brown-haired man stood at the base of the tree, glaring up at her.  
The giant man glanced at the one in black and screamed himself, backing up. "Where am I? What kind of a trick is this?" He growled.  
The man in black, too, seemed surprised. His thin fingers caressed the dark material he wore. "What happened," he asked himself in a soft voice. He turned to observe his surroundings with a strange calm, one that the big man, staring about frantically, lacked.  
Catching sight of the man wearing brown, the man in black drifted ever-so strangely to the tree. His eyes then caught a glimpse of the girl, cowering in the branches. Seyraa had never been under such scrutiny in her life, not even when she was going through one of those long college lectures she endured all to often. Reaching up a skeletal hand, he pulled back his hood, removing the shadows from his face.  
Seyraa let out a low cry of terror. She had never seen a face like that.  
Gold was the color of his skin. Eyes of matching color seared her flesh, she fancied she could feel herself begin to boil. The pupils were a terrible black..almost as if she were staring into oblivion. But they were..just black. It was the shape of his pupils that horrified her. They were sculpted as hourglasses.  
"Who..who are you?" Seyraa asked in a voice that did more then shake. She might have held a earthquake in her throat.  
"Majere," that soft voice reached her as clearly as if her were speaking into her ear. Then sarcasm dripped from what he spoke next. "I would love to go through a long introduction, but I believe there are some things that need to be cleared up.  
  
  
Uhm..That's basically it. Don't say it is stupid or boring, it's a beginning. If I continue, it will get better. Please read and review! 


End file.
